starwarsfandomcom_pt-20200215-history
Legends:União Tecnológica
thumb|200px A União Tecnológica, também conhecida como União Tecnho, era um dos parceiros comerciais da República. Era uma grande coalizão de firmas de alta tecnologia formada para tratar de assuntos de interesse às industrias pesadas. A União Techno pressionava o Senado Galático em favor dos interesses de seus membros e tentava garantir o comércio justo entre eles. Com o tempo, a União Techno cresceu e passou a incluir magnatas do transporte para continuar a garantir a livre circulação de mercadorias. A União Techno foi uma das primeiras a dar apoio à recém-formada Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes. Passou a ser um dos principais fornecedores de naves, droides de batalha e outras armas para a causa separatista durante as Guerras Clônicas. Ela também criou vários projetos de pesquisas e desenvolvimento para a CSI, indo de super armas até experimentos de clonagem. Em 19 ABY a União Techno foi dissolvida quando o líder Wat Tambor foi morto junto com o resto do Conselho Separatista pelas mãos de Darth Vader. História Nas últimas décadas da República Galática, o líder Wat Tambor modelou o comportamento da União Techno após a Federação do Comércio, ganhando uma cadeira no Senado e o direito de se defender com um exército de droides. A União era conhecida por ter reivindicado o planeta Saleucami em 35 ABY, com a intenção de transforma-lo em uns de seus "mundos mecânicos". Quando a crise Separatista veio à tona, a União foi uma das primeiras a dar seu apoio à Confederação dos Sistemas Independentes. Isto ocorreu apesar do receio de vários membros do alto escalão da União Techno, fazendo com que o Senado Galático expulsasse seus representantes, levando-os a se juntarem ao movimento separatista. Como o conflito acabou originando as Guerras Clônicas, a União Techno tornou-se um dos principais fornecedores de naves, droides de batalha e armas para a Confederação. Fica claro que neste momento a União fica dividida, com alguns membros escolhendo apoiar a República. A Blastech e a CEC saíram, na intenção de ficarem leais à Republica. A TaggeCo se aliou à República durante a guerra enquanto a Arakyd permaneceu neutra, comercializando com os dois lados. Em 20 ABY, a República atacou uma base da União em Xagobah. Durante a batalha, Boba Fett tentou assassinar Wat Tambor, tendo sido impedido na hora pelo General Grievous, que estava no local na hora. Mesmo assim, após a batalha a República havia libertado Xagobah. Nos anos anteriores à guerra, a Kuat Drive Yards era um membro e projetava novas e grandes naves capitais com o patrocínio da União. Em algum momento, a companhia separou-se da União, com a Kuat preferindo criar naves para a República a partir deste ponto. A informação adquirida com esses projetos proporcionou à União Techno um pouco de influência intelectual, quando, mais tarde, um representante da área de Desenvolvimento e Pesquisa da União participou de um debate acerca das tecnologias por trás da [[Legends:Malevolence|super arma]] separatista, que estava ativa durante o início das Guerras Clônicas. Em algum momento durante a guerra, a união Techno preparou planos de um modelo de Droide de Batalha Avançado para ser construído em uma de suas fábricas. A Inteligência da República descobriu os planos e enviou Anakin Skywalker e sua padawan Ahsoka Tano para se infiltrarem no planeta e roubar o projeto do droide. A missão foi cumprida com sucesso. Em 19 ABY, descontente com o progresso do Exército de droides Separatista, e admirado com a proeza do General Grievous, Wat Tambor encarregou-se de uma pesquisa para desenvolver uma infantaria alternativa. Isto incluía a construção de instalações de clonagem nas cavernas do planeta Saleucami para a produção do próprio exército de clones da Confederação, clones Morgukai treinados por assassinos Anzat, e o estabelecimento de um laboratório secreto em Nelvaan para experimentos com a criação de mutantes e dispositivos de controle cibernéticos. Este laboratório foi destruído por Anakin Skywalker na Batalha de Nelvaan. Seguindo o fim das Guerras Clônicas e o surgimento do Império Galático, os remanescentes da União Techno foram provavelmente moldados aos interesses do complexo industrial-militar do Império, assim como as outras indústrias da Confederação. Composição Baktoid Armor Workshop Antes da Invasão de Naboo, A Baktoid Armor Workshop era uma firma de projetos, de propriedade da Federação do Comércio, que se especializou no desenvolvimento de veículos robustos todo-terreno para uso de civis. Wat Tambor era um dos (ou possivelmente o) executivos da Baktoid. Raith Sienar era um conhecido do chefe de design da Baktoid, um homem obcecado por tanques. Após a Invasão de Naboo, a Federação do Comércio tentou se distanciar da Baktoid. Sendo o líder da União Tecnho e um executivo da Baktoid, Wat Tambor associou Baktoid Armor Workshop com a CSI, fornecendo muitos dos veículos terrestres para as forças droides, como o AAT. Baktoid Combat Automata A Baktoid Combat Automata era uma companhia irmã da Baktoid Armor Workshop. Mas as duas eram bem diferentes. A Baktoid Armor Workshop era uma companhia pública enquanto a Baktoid Combat Automata trabalha em segredo, criando droides de batalha e armas para a CSI. A companhia tinha fábricas em muitos planetas, que fabricaram incontáveis quantidades de droides de batalha. Haor Chall Engineering A Haor Chall Engineering era uma das companhias que a Federação do Comércio havia contactado para a criação de veículos de combate. Ela foi fundada pelos Xi Char, uma raça insectóide e religiosamente devota à fabricação de alta precisão. As fábricas da companhia em Charros IV foram destruídas pela República, imcapacitando a Companhia. A Sienar Fleet Systems então absorveu o que havia sobrado da Haor Chall Engineering. Republic Sienar Systems A Republic Sienar Systems foi a antecessora da Sienar Fleet Systems. Foi fundada na época da República Galática. Durante as Guerras Clônicas, a companhia forneceu muitos veículos para a CSI, para o desprezo do Senado Galático. Logo antes de o Imperador Palpatine tomar o controle, o Senado ordenou a dissolução da Republic Sienar Systems. As explorações da companhia foram absorvidas pela Marinha da República. Kuat Drive Yards A Kuat Drive Yards era uma das muitas firmas associadas à União Techno antes das Guerras Clônicas. Eles foram então contratados pelos clonadores de Kamino e se separaram da União. BlasTech Industries A Indústrias Blastech era uma das principais fabricantes de armas na galáxia. Deixou a União Techno em favor da República antes do início das Guerras Clônicas. Corellian Engineering Corporation A Corellian Engineering Corporation era uma das três maiores fabricantes de naves da galáxia. A CEC, como era conhecida, focava nas vendas para civis ao invés de contratos militares. Apesar de a maioria de seus negócios terem sido feitos com a República Galática, a corporação se associava a CSI em algumas poucas ocasiões. Colicoid Creation Nest A Colicoid Creation Nest era a principal fabricante de droides em Colla IV. Era operada pelos Colicoides, que desenvolveram o temível Droideka baseados em sua própria imagem. Arakyd Industries A Arakyd Industries era um dos principais fabricantes de droides, armas pesadas e naves. Foi fundada nos primórdios da República Galática. Tagge Company A Tagge Company era uma fornecedora de droides de batalha da União Techno. Era estabelecida no planeta Tepasi. Decidiu se desligar da União durante as Guerras Clônicas. Planetas Aliados *Skako *Fondor *Foundry *Mechis III *Telti *Metalorn *Balmorra *Foerost *Tar Morden *Ord Cestus *Xagobah *Nelvaan *Geonosis *Vulpter *Hypori *Mustafar *Saleucami Principais Associados *Tendir Blue *Poggle o Pequeno *Wat Tambor *Principal Cientista da União Techno *Bunt Dantor *Dua Ningo *Domb Treetor Produtos Droides de Batalha *Droide de Batalha B-1 *Droide de batalha B-2 *Droide de Batalha Série OOM *Droide Carangueijo LM-432 *Droideka *Tri-droide de Combate Octuptarra *Droide Sonda Spelunker *Tri-droide *Droide de batalha Cortosis C-B3 Caças Estelares *Caça estelar droide classe Vulture *Interceptador ligeiro Mankvim-814 Naves Capitais Cruzador de Batalha Classe Bulwark MK.I Os cruzadores de batalha Mark I, de 1000 metros de comprimento, foram construídos para a Frota Bulwark, usados pela União Techno para escapar do bloqueio em Foreost durante as Guerras Clônicas. Em resposta, A República Galática encomendou antecipadamente sua frota de Destróiers Estelares classe Victory para protejer o Setor 0. *Transporte Interestelar classe Hardcell Outros *Holodroide da União Techno *Nave de desembarque C-9979 *MTT *Lancha Armada classe Ostracoda *STAP *AAT *Caça aquático droide Manta *Embarcação de Ataque Platoon Aparições * *''Outbound Flight'' * * * *''Star Wars Episode II: Attack of the Clones'' *''Star Wars: Battlefront II'' *''Star Wars: Republic Commando'' *''HoloNet News — A Galaxy Divided'' *''Republic Commando: Hard Contact'' *''Shatterpoint'' *''Legacy of the Jedi'' *''Secrets of the Jedi'' *''Jedi Trial'' *''The Clone Wars: Decide Your Destiny: Crisis on Coruscant'' *''The Clone Wars: Discount'' * * * *''Star Wars The Clone Wars 11: Hero of the Confederacy, Parte 2'' * *''Boba Fett: A New Threat'' *''Boba Fett: Pursuit'' *''Labyrinth of Evil'' * * *''Star Wars Episode III: Revenge of the Sith'' *''Luke Skywalker and the Shadows of Mindor'' }} Fontes *''Attack of the Clones: The Visual Dictionary'' * *''Ultimate Alien Anthology'' *''Hero's Guide'' *''Revenge of the Sith: The Visual Dictionary'' *''The New Essential Chronology'' *''Unknown Soldier: The Story of General Grievous'' *''The Clone Wars Campaign Guide'' *''The Complete Star Wars Encyclopedia'' *''Star Wars: The Official Starships & Vehicles Collection 10'' * *''Star Wars: The Clone Wars: The Official Episode Guide: Season 1'' *''Galaxy of Intrigue'' * }} * * * * }} Categoria:Guildas de comércio Categoria:Conglomerados Categoria:Organizações Separatistas Categoria:Membros da União Tecnológica